Shadow of the Colossus: The Hidden Colossus
Omenyaa's Note: This crap was manually translated from Portuguese to English. Grammar mistakes and misspellings found on the original page were replicated to the English language. Also, the author literally used the european version of the Shadow of the Colossus cover as the thumbnail. I edited it to make it a little better. The story I was playing the classic Shadow of the Colossus, alone, almost 3 AM. In the search for the 11th colossus, I ended up lost in a flat and cloudy land (which is very common in this particular game), I paused to activate the game’s map, and to my surprise, I saw at any point the icon with my location. I thought that was strange, but I continued to explore the terrain, but due the low visibility, I didn’t see the cliff just ahead of me. In the game, when riding, your horse, Agro, always avoids falling, rearing and neighing in the opposite direction, but this time it fell along with me. The fall seems to last almost 1 minute, but what happened next was one of the worst and most bizarre experiences as a gamer in my life… Before I continue, I want to affirm here as an atheist I am, I was always skeptic in relation to everything. I already read in some websites (as the Creepy Pasta) several obviously unreal stories about “satanic” bugs and hacks in games, just to instill fear and prejudice in the more “easily suggestible” people, but what I will tell next made me rethink about some spiritual concepts that until that night I ignored (and many times I mocked). Anyway, read and take your own conclusions… The long fall culminated in a very violent CG: The horse, Agro exploded on impact with the ground into a grotesque shwo of hyper-realistic blood and guts, at the same time that the protagonist had both legs broken apart in the fall. Until then, I haven’t seen such level of realism in the game, which left me unarmed for what would come next… Despite the fall, the protagonist was still alive, agonizing and paraplegic on the ground, but still alive regardless. I tried to control him, but he didn’t respond to my commands. At that moment, I admit I turned on the light in my bedroom, I bit scared with what was happening. As I saw the game didn’t follow, I supposed that was a bug and I got out of the bed to turn it off (and watch a little of Cartoon Network to calm myself), but when I put my feet on the floor, I heard the voices of the Ancients (that throughout the game give you important tips for destroying the colossi), saying: “No hope for your faithless soul” I immediately froze. The dual shock controller started to vibrate on my had and I noticed I could crawl with the character. I was moving the dyimg avatar that left a trail of blood wherever he went, until a new CG started to play revealing a colossus I never saw in the game… It looked like Baphomet, for many the incarnation of the devil himself (but in reality it was the symbol of the Templar Order, which was demonized by the church to get rid of the guys who did the dirt work - but this is a subject for another post). Anyway…Knowing that didn’t make me shit myself less at that moment. The battle music started and my character was flat on the ground just beside the goat feet of that giant. The button for the sword wasn’t working, I couldn’t run, couldn’t call my horse (which had turned into a disgusting puddle of blood), only crawl to the death. The voices of the Ancients came back to haunt me by cursing: “You’ll die for your sins” Meanwhile, the strange colossus grabbed me from the ground with his gigantic hand and took me near his face, I thought that was the moment to attack him somehow, but my character started to struggle and scream as in a convulsion. The screen flashed once and the scenery turned into a solid tone of red. For my dyimg character, there was only death left when the colossus closed his hand, revealing in the Game Over screen the face of that macabre monster, below, there was only the option to Quit, the game didn’t give me a second chance… Tormented by this game, I tried to sleep… only tried… Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:Demins and Debbils Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Research is for pussies! Category:DRAMA QUEEN ALERT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Hyper-realistic Category:TRUE STORY Category:Blood